


Pop the Question

by alexcat



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Spanking, more talking than action, not much spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Natasha asks Steve for a favor. He'll do most anything for her.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Pop the Question

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.
> 
> This is the story for Spanking.
> 
> As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.

“You want what?” Steve asked Natasha. She was snuggled up to his side in bed. 

“I want to try spanking.” She grinned at him.

“I’m not really the kink type, you know.” 

“Spanking isn’t super kinky. It’s kind freshman level kink.” She ran her fingertip down the center of his chest. 

“But spanking? Wouldn’t you prefer… I don’t know… Lingerie? Roleplaying?” He was a bit nervous at the thought. His super strength made the idea a little scary in the first place. “Would you rather spank me?” The thought of her spanking his naked ass with her bare hand made him feel – a little warm.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “How do you know that isn’t what I meant in the first place?”

He was surprised that he shivered a little at the thought. “Was it?” 

“Have you been bad?” she asked, the question loaded with innuendo. 

“Actually, I think I’ve been rather good,” he told her, catching her hand and bringing it to his lips. He kissed her fingertips and then her palm. 

“Oh, do you?” 

“Just to be clear, we’re talking about doing this for fun, not actual discipline, right?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah. We beat up people for a living. I want some fun.” 

“Now?” 

“We probably need some rules.”

“Such as?”

“Do you really want this? Are you doing it for me?” she asked.

“Doing it for you mostly, but I’m willing to try it.” Steve was always a good sport in bed. He was game for most anything. 

“If, for any reason, you want not to do this, tell me to stop then. Okay?”

“Fancy safe word, huh?” He laughed. 

“It’ll work.” 

“Where will we do it?” he asked her. “I’m pretty heavy to lie across your lap.” 

“I think it’ll be all right. We can do hands and knees. Maybe we just start with a simple spanking to see if you’re okay with it?”

“Natasha, I let German scientists experiment on me and make into this. Yes, I’m okay with it.”

She grinned almost shyly. “Thanks, Steve.” 

He moved away from her and got on his hands and knees on the bed. 

“Now?” she asked. 

“No time like the present.” 

Natasha got on her knees beside him and popped his lovely ass with her hand. “Mmmm, this is fun.” She noticed that he was already quite erect. “I see you like it, too.” 

Steve moaned as she rubbed the place she’d just popped and nodded quite vigorously.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
